Rennaissance?
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Yazoo et Loz ont difficilement survécu à l'explosion... Ils errent à présent ont ne sait où...   Se référer à la fic de Black Cat xD 'Errance' sur Kadaj, qui m'a servit de base pour cette fic qui est au début un test Rp d'un Forum.


Blabla (in)utile: Yeah, ma première fic sur FFVII. C'est un test Rp au début, donc il n'y aura pas de suite, mais il y a un autre début, aller voir la fic de Black Cat xD ''Errance'' sur qui j'ai (un peu) pompé vu que l'admin me l'avait proposé...

Personnage: Yazoo, et une petit peu Loz et Kadaj...

Disclamer: Personne pour se cotiser et racheter les argentés avec moi? ... Nan? ... Bon bah les persos appartiennent à Square Enix.

Rating: K

Résumé: Yazoo et Loz ont difficilement survécu à l'explosion... Ils errent à présent ont ne sait où...

Une explosion, une brulure sur le bras gauche, des cris de douleurs et enfin le noir...  
Le noir, qui était une sorte de consolation.  
Il me semble que j'y suis resté longtemps, mais un voix que je connaissais bien me fit sortir de ma torpeur...

- Yazoo... Me laisse pas tout seul...

Je poussa un faible gémissement, en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, en particulier mon bras gauche.  
Loz avait besoin de moi, je devais absolument me réveiller.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, et la première chose que je vis, après le plafond blanc, fut que Loz était aussi amoché que moi.  
L'explosion avait laissé des séquelles, mais il était beaucoup résistant que moi, je ne me faisait pas trop de soucis par rapport à ça...  
Par contre, mon bras gauche, celui qui avait contenu les matérias, était dans un sale état. La rééducation prendrait du temps.

- L... Loz... Où... sommes nous?

Je grimaça en entendant ma voix, il semblait que je ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Loz essuya ces larmes en m'entendant parler, puis un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

- Dans un labo abandonné. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard...

Je regarda alors autour de moi et découvrit des murs blancs, un peu crasseux, un sol couvert de poussière et des cuves à Mako abandonnées.  
Je me mis à réfléchir. On ne pouvait pas sortir, la bande d'Avalanche et la Shinra nous tueraient.  
Ils fallait absolument nous guérir et surtout, trouver un moyen de faire revenir Kadaj.  
Notre groupe est complet seulement quand nous sommes nous trois réuni...

-Restons ici le temps de récupérer...

...

Les jours, puis les mois passèrent.  
Nous avions exploré le labo abandonné sans rien trouvé d'intéressant, à part un cuve en état de marche et quelques provisions pas encore trop abimé par le temps. Cela nous avait permit de survivre jusqu'au moment où nous avions put nous remettre à chasser.

Un jour où Loz et moi nous étions sortit pour prendre l'air et nous entrainer, une étrange lumière verte éclaira l'intérieur du labo. Un lueur qui était loin de nous être inconnue...  
Nous nous sommes précipité à l'intérieur pour commencer à chercher la source de cette lumière. Loz m'appela en criant, et je le rejoignit en courant.  
La surprise qui m'attendait fût telle que j'en tomba à genoux. Je n'osais croire au miracle qui se tenait devant moi...

- Petit frère...

Dans la cuve en face de moi se tenait mon jeune frère, Kadaj, flottant dans le Mako, en pleine régénération.

A partir de se moment là, l'attente parue interminable. Il fallut encore quelques semaines pour que la régénération soit complète. Nous ne tenions plus en place, se relayant pour rester aux côté de la cuve nuit et jour, jusqu'à la résurrection complète.

Puis Loz le sortit de la cuve et le posa à terre, et je l'enroula délicatement dans une couverture.  
Il bougea et ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après, semblant un peu perdu. Il nous vit et nous lança un faible sourire, se roulant en boule dans la couverture en murmurant quelques mots qui ressemblaient à un vague salut.

Loz et moi ayant décidé d'attendre son réveil, nous nous assirent donc sur des chaises et attendîmes encore.  
Il se réveilla peut après, se leva, faisant tomber la couverture au sol, et son corps se couvrit instantanément. Je le vit faire quelques pas, s'étirer, redécouvrant des sensation depuis longtemps oubliés.  
Puis il se tourna vers Loz et moi pour prendre la parole:

- Mes chers frères, je suis heureux d'enfin vous revoir. Mère m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis ma… mon départ. Il reste à quelque part d'autre de ses cellules, nous devons les trouver.

Je hochai la tête en acceptant.  
Retrouver les cellules restantes de mère était un mission très importante, et c'était aussi un bon moyen de se venger d'Avalanche, et surtout de ce Turk roux, avec qui je mettait battu auparavant.  
Kadaj sortit de la pièce, surement pour visiter notre abri et se refaire un peu le corps. C'est vrai qu'après un an et demi dans la rivière de la vie, revenir ainsi devait être troublant...

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire.  
Maintenant que nous étions de nouveau réunis, plus rien ne nous séparerait...

Et nous accomplirons la nouvelle mission que mère nous à confié...

Réactions?

Aimé, pas aimé? =3

Laissez moi vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si vous aimez pas, me dire pourquoi peut être bénéfique.

(autoclash? Pourquoi pas? ^^)


End file.
